Kaito Ryu's Chakra Nature Test
HatakeSetsukoHatakeSetsuko : -Setsuko would be sitting there in his apartment, looking at paper work on his desk. He would never think that it would be so much work managing all of his students and getting them ready for the exams. He would sigh lightly to himself as he placed his forhead on the deak as he muttered to himself/ KaitoRyu: -As Kaito was brought to the apartments thanks to luck and a kind passer by he would be looking to find apartment 1J. As he walked down the halls he would see the I section and knew the J's were close. He became a bit nervous as it was the first time he'd seen his sensei as a Genin. Nonetheless he would walk to the right door and knock. As he does this he would stand a wait for an answer.- HatakeSetsuko: "Enter..." -he would mutter as his head was still down on the desk. HE was pretty unsure of who it was at the door but he would welcome them in. He would sit up lightly turning his body to face the door.- KaitoRyu: -When Kaito entered the apartment of his Sensei and team leader Setsuko Hatake he would be careful not to mess anything up. He looks around getting a feel of everything in the room as he usually did in a new place. Once he was ready and aquainted with the room he would approach Setsuko and bow before him as he says. "You called for me Sensei?"- HatakeSetsuko: "huh" -he would look at the boy slightly confused but then he would perk up. "OH!" -he would open his desk as he would begin searching for something rapidly- "We have something we need to do when it comes to your training." -he would keep on searching as he would unsure where he had put the small bag he was looking for- KaitoRyu: -As he sees that his sensei is looking for something he would look up and ask. "Something I can help you find Setsuko Sensei?" He then shrugs and stands up waiting to see what he was talking about. What could be that important? He didn't know, but he was excited for it.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would keep looking as he would take a kunai that was in the desk as he threw it backwards as it would fly into the wall. He was unsure if it came close to the boy but then he let out a loud, "YES!" -he would take a small bag and moved towards the boy. he would look to the wall behind him as he would smile. "Opps! Will have to pick that up later" KaitoRyu: -As a kunai came whizzing by his face it nicked his ear a bit and it began to bleed. His eyes would widen and he would then smile to his sensei saying. "What is that sensei? What is it for?" He had a lot of questions and he knew that all of them would be answered soon, but he almost couldn't wait.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile as he would open the bag at the top that was held with a draw string- "In here is what we Shinobi call “Chakra Transformation or as some call it, advanced form ofchakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature. To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra. The chakra paper reactions are as follows: Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp. I want you to reach in and take one and we shall see what you come up with." -he would smile waiting for him to take one of the chakra papers.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito was a bit confused as to what this was meant to teach him. He had no clue that it would be a huge part of his life, but none the less he would reach into the bag and as he pulls the paper out it would be soggy and damp. Whe he sees this he would look to his Sensei and say. "This means i'm water style right?" He didn't know how he would create wind without a fan or something of the sort, but he would figure it out. He hoped someone in the village knew more than he did about it."- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- "YEs.. that is correct! We will have our work cut out for us and I will do what I can to teach you the techniques. I may not be able to do them yet but as soon as we find someone who can I will attempt to copy it for my collection of jutsu's" -he would smile as he would close the bag and tossed it to his desk.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile and think about what the future would hold for him and his jutsu. He didn't know who had the water style, but he would soon find out. When he hears his sensei say that he will be learning the jutsu along with him he would smile because he now knows that it will be a bit easier on him with the sensei's help.- HatakeSetsuko: I will work out a training plan for all of us so we can get started... I will want you all to know the basic and have you sparing the other students here soon. This is important so we know what your fellow students can do. Now I must be going... I ave somethings to discus with the kage. -he would go over to the door- we will train in a bit KaitoRyu: -he would nod and bow to his sensei. As the man leaves he would leave aswell, but instead of going to the kage he would go to the main gates with the others.-